


All it does is rain

by backtomich24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtomich24/pseuds/backtomich24
Summary: Tobin hates rain. It ruins her plans to play soccer and bad stuff always happens to her when it rains. Christen Press works at CRS Hotels group who will be starting a joint venture with Legacy H Corporations as they begin to move their company back to the US after starting out in Sweden. Tobin is stepping up to take over Legacy H Corp after her grandfather announces his retirement but she did not expect to see a certain green-eyed beauty who probably hates her gut due to rain. Will she be able to convince Christen not to hate her in order for this partnership to work?





	All it does is rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty summary and also this is my first fic ever! It's sorta inspired by the song Rain by the Script.  
> Please let me know what you guys think and I really would love to have suggestions to help me get better at writing :)

 

————— Present day (2018)—————

Tobin has never been a fan of rain or thunder. Firstly because it tends to ruin her plans of playing football on the field, the one place she feels like she can truly be herself. But it was mostly due to how everything always goes to shit for her when it rains. Especially that one time when she was struck by lightning. As she looks out at the thunderstorm from inside the restaurant, she can’t help but worry about what else will happen to her in this rain.

“Come on Tobin, let’s go before we are late for the meeting.” Her grandfather Patrick Heath says and pulls her out of the trance.

“Yeah I’ll go get us a cab my car is getting checked up.” She hails down a taxi aggressively and ushers her grandfather to get in.

“Are you sure you want to do this gramps? You know i’m not cut out for this. All I know is how to try and help manage and coach soccer teams.” The elder Heath, one of the most prominent players in the hotel industry who owns one of the top ten hotel corporation in the world, Legacy H corp, replies, “Yes I am sure you are capable. You may not believe it but I’ve seen the way you helped manage your team to the championship titles and keep up with the business side of things. Plus what choice do I have, your sisters are all busy raising their family and Jeff is, well, Jeff. Maybe you can even help him find a place in the company too. Most importantly, the industry is constantly changing and I need your creativity and fresh take. Oh darn it, we’ve hit traffic again. This rain really messes up the traffic in this city. Let me call Allie and tell her to let the others know we might be late.”

* * *

Christen Press was just about to yell at someone for taking her cab when she noticed they were getting it for an elder man. Realizing it was not a good idea to start an argument with an elderly, she kept a lookout for another taxi. She’d just dropped off Thea, her 7 year old daughter (the sun and stars of her life) at her music lessons before heading back to the office for a very important meeting as her company was starting a joint venture with another top hotel corporation. Christen started working as a Marketing director for CRS hotels for her best friends, Whitney Engen, Alyssa Naeher and Julie Ertz (Known as JJ from her maiden name Johnston), who she met in Sweden when she played in the soccer league there. JJ and Alyssa were Business and Hospitality management majors and started a new hotel company in Europe and had met Christen and Whitney as they stayed at so many hotels from playing soccer. Unfortunately their club had gone through financial issues and both girls were left jobless at the end of the 2012 season. With Whitney’s law degree knowledge and Christen’s communications degree, JJ and Alyssa decided to get them on board on their new and upcoming business. CRS Hotels’ innovative vibe attracted so many young travelers and so the business was able to quickly expand in Europe and aspires them to reach back home in the US. The four decided to move their base back to the US, thus she really cannot be late for this meeting. Today she would meet with the company they as they work out the details of the joint venture for their operation in the US, which JJ and Alyssa had been handling for the past months.

Thankfully, another taxi came by and she quickly got on and told the driver to take a special route since she knew traffic will be bad with the weather. Christen arrived right on time to the meeting room fill with up to 20 executives and greets Alyssa. “Hey guys, I hope I’m not late. The traffic in this city is always so messed up when it rains.”

“No worries, Mr. Heath hasn’t arrived yet so you’re fine” says Lyss. “Why don’t you meet the rest of his executives since we will all be working closely together in the future”

She walks her over to a group of executives in well-tailored suits who JJ and Whit were talking to. There was a guy in a dashing black suit that looks kind of like Chiwetel Ejiofor, an intimidating looking tall blonde with electrifying blue eyes and a woman in a super stylish metallic gray with striking blue eyes who Christen swears she has seen before.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet everyone. My name is Christen Press, head of marketing of CRS Hotels. So excited to be working with everyone in the future”

The woman in the gray suit looks at her with her eyes squinted and a few seconds later the look of realization shows on her face. “Oh my god! Christen Press! I don’t know if you remember me but you beat me out for the Hermann Trophy in 2010,” She extends her hand for Christen to shake, “Alex Morgan. Director of finance of Legacy H.”

“No, of course, I remember! You were the most favored nominee to win, I honestly didn’t know how I won over you” Christen says as she shakes Alex’s hand. _Plus Kelley, her old Stanford teammate, used to have the biggest crush on you,_ she thought in her head.

“Oh please, you broke so many records for Stanford that years and is still the all-time leading goal scorer there. Who would’ve thought we’d be here working together and not on the pitch. Here, let me introduce the rest of our team. This is Allie Long, currently the Assistant of Mr. Heath but she will be the new director of Strategy and Logistics and Zola here is our Director of Human Resources.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Christen says as she shakes their hands as well. The eight of them continues to chat and Christen learns Alex stopped playing football after a terrible ACL injury but has found good use of her political economy degree. The three has been working for Legacy H for at least 4 years now after getting hired by Patrick Heath who wants new blood in the company.

20 minutes later, Tobin and Patrick finally arrive after sitting in traffic. “I am so sorry we are late everyone” Patrick says as soon as he enters the room with his commanding voice, “Let’s get this joint venture going shall we.”

Christen couldn’t help but think how familiar the woman walking next to Patrick Heath looks. She was wearing a gray suit similar to Alex’s but in a more casual way and her brown locks were tied up in a ponytail.There was a familiarity to her brown eyes but Christen couldn’t really put a name to this familiar face.

“First I would like to express how excited Legacy H will be working with CRS Hotels. I believe great things will come from this partnership. Unfortunately I will soon be stepping down as Chairman and CEO of Legacy H because I do not think a old man like me will be able to keep up with you youngsters” The room laughs and CRS team hadn’t realized how easy-going the esteemed director is. “I would like to introduce my granddaughter, Tobin Heath, who will be taking over in the future. After I show her the ropes of course, can’t have this soccer monkey messing up all the work I’ve done so far,” he says giving a wink. At the mention of that name, Christen realizes where she knew her from.

————— flashback to U-20 Camp————— 

“Tobin!!! Come on let’s go we’re going to be late for training!” Her roommate HAO shouts from the door.

“Alright, alright I’m coming,” She says calmly as she tries to ignore the fact that they will be training in the heavy rain and knows something bad is bound to happen to her like it does every time it rains.

“Why are we leaving so early today?”

“Coach is introducing new players to the team today, didn’t you read the email they sent?” HAO asks even though she already knew the answer.

“Nah, you know me, I’ve either been at the gym or hard chilling since I arrived” Tobin replies sheepishly.

As they head onto the field, they can hear laughter from the rest of the girls huddled around Kelley and her yelling but didn’t know why. Their coach shows up at the same time and the ladies immediately settle down.

“Alright girls, welcome back. I know everyone is super excited for this tournament, but we’ve also got quite a lot of work to get done before we can be on the podium. Anyways, I’d like to introduce some new players. We have Whitney Engen and Emily Sonnett here who will be our new defenders and Christen Press joining as a forward.” Tobin recognizes the olive skinned green-eyed girl. The girl who hated her guts ever since they went to the PDX summer soccer camp together when they were 12 years old. She honestly didn’t even remember why she chose to go to such a rainy city since bad stuff always happens to her with the rain. But that was a long time ago, _maybe she won’t remember me_ , thought Tobin. _And wow she is so gorgeous!_

Over the course of the tournament, Tobin was able to get to know Whitney and Emily a little bit more especially learning that Whitney will also be going to UNC in the future. Press, however continued to give her the cold shoulder, opting to hang out with Kelley and Lauren after practices. Obviously she still holds the grudge from when they were young. Plus it didn’t help that Christen lost an earring her great aunt gave her during their first practice when Tobin accidentally slipped from the wet grass and took Christen down with her.

The U-20 USWNT were able to advance to the finals of the tournament and everyone was super excited, except for Tobin especially knowing there would possibly be a thunderstorm. As she expected, the tropical weather had changed with just a blink of an eye and starting pouring 43 minutes into the game. Tobin can feel the thunderstorm brewing but tried to stay focus on their 1-0 lead scored by Lauren. Just as Tobin finished nutmegging the opponent and looks up to see Christen open and sprinting towards the goal, an unsuspecting lightning strikes down and takes down 6 players on her side of the fields, Tobin and Christen included. The game stopped as the medical team scrambles onto the field to check if any players were seriously injured. Tobin sat up with a headache but nothing too severe but Christen and hurt her ankle. The coaches quickly took the injured players to get checked up but the game continued to play was the thunderstorm passed as quickly as it started.

At the hospital, it was declared that Christen had a hairline fracture on her ankles and would need to sit out for the next 8 months. Which meant she would also be missing out on her shot on getting on the Olympic team. Christen hadn’t plan to blame this on Tobin but she was so frustrated by messing up her one shot at being on the big leagues and realizing that something bad always happens when Tobin is around. It definitely didn’t help that Tobin got away from that lighting strike with just a minor concussion and made it to the Olympic team as one of the youngest players ever.

* * *

 

 “… So um yeah I hope you all can take a easy on me for now. I will try my best to fill in my grandfather’s old shoes” Tobin says with a huge smile “And I would like to invite everyone to my place tomorrow night for a celebration of what’s to come in our future. Allie here will send you my address. I look forward to see everyone there” Christen didn’t know if it was intentional or not but she swears Tobin said the last sentence right at her.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at ucantstopthisfangirl on tumblr :)


End file.
